Living Dangerously
by Gryvon
Summary: Danny/Matt, slash. This was their year of living dangerously.


This was their year of living dangerously. Or at least that's what they'd promised each other when they'd taken this job. It didn't count, really, in the path towards their life ambitions. All that was on hold until Danny's probation was up and there was no way Matt was going to give up Danny just so he could get a stupid script out in the public.

Okay, it wasn't a stupid script. It was a brilliant script but it would be even more brilliant with Danny directing it.

Still, that whole living dangerously pact didn't mean they were going to go out and wrestle bears or swim with sharks or anything like that. They'd said dangerously, not stupidly. Instead he just reminded himself of their pact whenever the network execs got riled over a script or Jack was threatening to fire them for some off color joke. While it was great to be back at Studio 60, a dream even, the studio needed them more than they needed the studio.

Matt was beginning to think that wasn't quite true. While he couldn't say that coming to work here was the best thing that had ever happened to him, it wasn't the worst and a few good things had come from it.

"Are you going to stand there all night? The wrap party already started."

Matt blinked. Shouldn't Danny be down below? Only there wasn't anything below. The show had ended and he hadn't even noticed.

"Something wrong?" Danny came to stand beside him. He was so adept at reading Matt's moods that Matt sometimes wanted to just ask Danny to tell him what he felt. Danny would know, even when Matt didn't.

"Just thinking," he answered slowly.

When they'd made the promise a few months ago, he'd told himself he'd take the big plunge, that'd he'd live dangerously. But he wasn't quite sure he was up to that.

"Tell me."

He wondered if Danny really wanted to hear it. He wondered how Danny would react. There were so many ways this could go. None of them were bad, per say, because it was Danny and he could tell Danny that he'd killed a bus full of school children and Danny would forgive him. Still, there were a number of outcomes that weren't so great either.

"Matt."

One word was all it took. He sighed and looked over at Danny, possibly his oldest and closest friend. Now would be a really bad time for one of the crew to walk in, which is why he almost expected it.

No one came.

"I love you," Matt admitted slowly.

Danny smiled. "I love you too. Did you want to go to the party?"

He didn't get it.

"No, really," Matt protested. "I'm in love with you." He straightened, pulling away from the railing as if posture alone could convey his seriousness.

Danny gave him that look that said he was being stupid. "Really, I know. I love you too."

"Oh." Matt hadn't really considered this outcome. Well, not too much. Okay, so he'd considered it, a lot, but he hadn't really thought it was possible. But he should have. It was Danny, after all. "You do?"

"Yeah." Danny was mocking him at this point.

He frowned. Why did Danny always know what he was thinking before Matt did? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd figure it out." And there was that blind faith that Danny always had in him.

Matt felt slightly annoyed that he'd wasted so much time worrying over nothing. "You're supposed to tell me these things. I'm the oblivious one, remember?"

Danny didn't look the slightest bit apologetic. Instead he looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Right. Sorry. I love you and you love me. We clear?"

It wasn't clear at all in Matt's head. They'd just opened up a whole realm of new scenarios for him to worry over. He was going to drown in 'what if's. He'd been in love with Danny so long that it seemed surreal to actually be able to have what he wanted. How long had Danny loved him? Before Harriet? After Harriet? Since they met? Matt wasn't even sure when it started. It just felt like this love had always been there, out in the open and obvious for everyone but him to see.

"Why have we never done anything about this?" It seemed like the kind of thing that should have at least had some kind of awkward moments attached. But they'd never kissed and while their closeness to each other did have a ring of intimacy, there was nothing intimate about their relationship. Or at least nothing that couldn't be attributed to being really good friends who'd known each other for most of their lives.

"I don't know." It was nice to hear Danny fall pray to the same kind of confusion that Matt was embroiled in. "Do you want to?"

That was like asking if Matt wanted to breathe or wanted to write. "Yeah!" What good was living dangerously if they didn't live?

"Then we will." And it was as simple as that. Matt didn't know what they were going to do, but he trusted Danny to know what was right. It was Danny. He'd trust Danny with his soul and his life and... everything. "After the party. We should go."

"Right." He remembered Danny saying something yesterday about meeting some writers. He could use a few of those.

"Good."

They moved away from the balcony and it felt like it always did until they stepped into Matt's office. The lights were out, and most of the blinds were shut. Danny's hand around his waist startled him, but not so much as the light kiss that brushed his lips.

It was over before he'd even noticed that it'd started and Danny was pulling away. He wanted to complain. He wanted to demand more. He swallowed his words, saved them for another day, and followed Danny out of the studio.

There was time, later. It was their year of living dangerously. It was their year of sticking together. 


End file.
